Straightjacket Feeling
by KarmaAliceFowl009
Summary: After recently escaping the psychiatric ward, Artemis makes her way to Death City, where she meets Crona. Was this just a chance encounter or the start of something wonderful? Written with my friend Stray Sheep! Rated M for language and lemons! OC is the property of Stray!


**Disclaimer! Neither of us own Soul Eater! **

Sirens went off throughout the building as the barefooted girl strapped in a straight jacket ran through the halls. She managed to dodge guards left and right using her petite form to her advantage, and using her power to stave off anyone that got too close. Once she escaped she headed toward the nearest town, never stopping and dodging through alleys to stay out of sight.

Crona was wandering around Death City, moping from his mother's harsh treatment when he saw her running towards him. He panicked, not knowing how to handle a girl in a straight jacket running toward him. "R-Ragnarok!" he called, summoning his demon sword.

The girl almost didn't seem to see him as she ran right past him, brushing his shoulder as she did. She ran down an alley and climbed into a broken window of an abandoned apartment. She curled up in a corner behind a propped up mattress.

Crona was lost at her actions. Why did she run past him? "Hey! Dumbass! Why did you let her get away? Let's go get her soul!" Ragnarok yelled, hitting him over the head repeatedly.

"I don't know how to deal with this!" he yelled, following the path that the girl took.

She worked on freeing herself from her binding, but she wasn't able to. She struggled and tried to tear it. That also failed. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, tired from her escape. A drip of blood streamed down her face from her fresh scar.

Crona entered the abandoned building, shaking from the creepy noises that were coming from its walls. He heard slight breathing from a room a few doors ahead of him. He took a deep breath and walked into the room, seeing her head peek up above the mattress. "Um, excuse me."

The girl slowly opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling almost as if she wasn't really aware of his presence, or that she didn't care. She was dirty and messy and the blood was starting to sting her eye causing her to keep it closed.

"Quit trying to talk to her and just take her soul!" Ragnarok yelled, but Crona ignored him. There was something about this girl that drew him close to her. He felt compelled to help her.

"Do you need help?" he asked gently, moving the mattress to get a closer look at her.

Her eyes moved quickly to stare him in the eyes as he moved the mattress. The look she gave him was expressionless which made it a little scary... She didn't seem "all there"

A small shiver ran down her spine from her blank stare, but he knew he had to help her. "M-my name is Crona," he whispered. "What is yours?"

She cocked her head to the side for a moment, without speaking, and quickly got up, instantly inches from his face, eyes staring directly into his as if examining him, assessing.

He yelped slightly, falling on his bottom as she stared at him. He broke out in a nervous sweat, hoping that this assessment would be over soon.

When she was finished examining the boy she took a step back and walked past him, as if he was no threat to her. She headed to the window but with the straight jacket she couldn't climb through. She wriggled around inside trying to get free.

"I-I can take care of that for you," he whispered, summoning Ragnarok in his blade form. He slowly approached her, as to not startle her, and cut the restraints from her.

The sight of the blade spooked her, and once cut free she stepped back and looked at him, expressing for the first time, fear. She hated sharp things, they scared her... And she was nearly defenseless other than her power, which she was too exhausted to use unless she had to.

He saw the scared look on her face and automatically knew what she was thinking. He rid himself of the blade, Ragnarok's blood melting back into his body. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I want to help." He put both hands up in surrender, hoping that that would convey his message.

She fell to her butt trying to step back and held her hands up as well was he going to harm her? Did she have the energy to fight back...? She wasn't sure... She opened her eyes and looked to him, starting to tear up a little. She was just a normal girl... She wiped some of the blood from her scar out of her eye and curled into a ball.

He wiped the tears and blood from her face. He hated this scared look that she had. "Don't worry, I am here to help you," he murmured, trying to help her to her feet.

She kept her arms to her chest defensively, unsure of his next move. Her head hurt... It was like a room full of people and everyone was talking all at once.

"I know what it's like to be scared and not know what's going on. You look exhausted, let's get you somewhere safe and warm to get some rest," he spoke, trying to coax her to come with him. He needed to help her, his blood sang to do so.

The closer he got, the more her fear rose. She could never trust people, they always hurt her. She took another step back and shook her head. "N-no!" She yelled in a somewhat childish voice.

"Shhh, it's okay," he said, stopping. He didn't want to frighten her more. "My name is Crona and I want to help you out. Will you let me?" he asked. He would not move another step until she gave him permission to.

She looked him over, assessing him once more before bringing her hands down from her face to her chest as a sign of submission. Who else did she have? She certainly couldn't rely on herself in this condition.

He walked over to her and extended his hand. "What is your name?" he asked.

She hesitantly touched his hand, keeping the other close to her chest. "A-ar...ar..." She had trouble speaking, it sounded like a child still learning and it embarrassed her.

"It's okay, I know how it is to be nervous," he said with a shy smile.

She shook her head and pointed to her scar above her eye where she'd had her procedure. She blushed a little, humiliated and took her hand from his to look away and hold herself.

He cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what she was referring to. When it hit him, all color drained from his face. "I-I am so sorry dear," he whispered, pulling her in close for a hug. "No need to be embarrassed. It's not your fault."

She gasped when he touched her, and shook as he held her but didn't try to break free. She slowly relaxed, but remained firm. "A..ar-tem...is..." She slowly sounded out her name.

"That's such a beautiful name," he whispered, as he loosened his hold on her. "Now, let's get you somewhere safe!" he announced, leading her away from the abandoned building.

She tried to keep up with him but she was so tired and rocks and broken glass stuck in her bare feet as they ran.

He quickly pulled her through the front door of the hut, hoping to avoid his mother at all costs.

She tried to stick close to him but she was scared and she could feel her mind slipping as it did before when she hurt those people and first met Crona...

"Hey Artemis, we're here," he whispered as they got to his room. He quickly locked the door, turning to find her with a blank stare on her face. "Artemis, are you okay?"

She slowly slunk to her knees, blank emotionless stare looking into the darkness. She was going to hurt him... She knew it... This was how it always was.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" he exclaimed, shaking her lightly. He didn't know how to deal with this!

Her eyes suddenly flashed in anger and he pinned him to the floor, breathing heavily and staring down at him. She would dig out each of his fears... She'd make him suffer... But... Why...? She shook her head violently as if trying to shake her real self aside and stared down into his eyes, digging into his memories and the dark corners of his mind.

Crona shook violently, wondering what happened to the girl that was sitting in his room. She was fine just moments ago and how she had him pinned. He could feel her rummaging through his mind and it was uncomfortable to say the least.

She could find so many fears and horrible memories and fears she could use against him, but one caught her eye. She pulled it to the surface of his mind and began making him feel as if it was happening to him. Her lips turned into a twisted smile as her greyed eyes, surrounded by ashy blue hair, bore into his.

He sweated as memories of his mother throwing him into the dark closet kept playing in his mind. All he could remember was the look of disgust she had in her eyes because he couldn't harness the power of the black blood. Shame filled him as he looked into her ashen eyes. "Stop…please," he whispered in a broken voice.

Her smiled increased as he begged her. Yes... This is what she wanted... But... Something was off. It didn't feel as pleasurable to her as it usually did. Her smile faded and her pupils returned to her eyes as she crawled back away from him, shaking in the corner. Why... Why did she have to hurt people? People who were only nice to her... People who cared.

His breathing increased as the memories receded into the depths of his mind. He saw her huddled in the corner and he crawled over to her. "Hey, what was that?" he asked in a shaky voice.

She scooted away from him in fear she'd harm him again. She hated her power... And she couldn't control it properly... For his sake, she had to keep control of her mind but she wasn't sure she could... She refused an answer to him and looked away in shame

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine," he reassured her. While it was terrifying, it was the least harmful thing ever done to him. "I promise it's all okay," he whispered, hugging her close.

She shook as he held her but this time she nuzzled into him, accepting the hug. Something she'd desperately needed... "I... Hurt... You..." She sounded out, blushing at her babbling tone. She hated it...

"You're fine," her murmured. "I've had a lot worse done to me that was nothing. Just shocking, that's all."

"W...worse...?" She repeated, backing away a little to look at him. What could've been done to him..? He was so nice...

Before he could even speak, Ragnarok appeared out of his back to stare at the girl. "Aww what lovebirds," he mocked.

"My mother infused this demon sword into me when I was born. She melted him down into black blood and replaced my blood with it. He is a part of me now. Much worse," he said with a shy grin.

She examined the demon with no fear or regard for any danger, almost as if she felt she could take it on but it was obviously much stronger than she. Hell, Crona himself could probably easily take her down if he had a mind to, but still she focused an unimpressed expression on the black demon coming out of Crona's flesh.

"Whatcha looking at girly?" Ragnarok spat at her.

"Ragnarok stop! Leave her alone!" Crona yelled, fist coming up to hit him in the chin. He didn't want him picking on such a lovely girl, especially when she was as vulnerable as she was.

She reached up and grabbed his hand before it could make contact with the demon and stared daggers into its eyes. She could make him regret anything she wanted, she could harm that demon with his own mind, but she wasn't sure if it would hurt Crona in the process so instead, she simply spoke "...idiot."

Crona was in shock. This girl was unlike anyone he had ever met before. She did not fear Ragnarok and she wasn't afraid to stand up to him. There was much he could learn from her. Ragnarok huffed and shrunk back into Crona, bored with what was going on. A small smile crossed his face. "Are you tired at all?"

She slunk back into a ball and held herself, nodding. She'd exhausted all energy by using her powers just earlier, but she'd already hurt her savior once. Perhaps keeping herself tired was the best option for him.

"Well, I only have one bed, so you can have it," he offered with a smile. He didn't want such a pretty girl to sleep on the floor.

She shook her head. She couldn't take his bed from him, besides, she was use to sleeping on cold hard ground. "Help you... Undress..?" She asked innocently as she started unbuttoning his collar with a small smile. She only wanted to make him happy to repay him for his kindness.

He blushed a bright red as she undid the buttons. He didn't know how to handle such a pretty girl undressing him! "O-or we could share the bed, if you want," he stuttered out.

She paused and looked at him, red in the face. How inappropriate... A young lady and a young man to share a bed...? But... She wanted to at the same time. Maybe he could keep her warm... Maybe he could keep the nightmares away. She but her lip a little and, without answering, continued working on his buttons and gently sliding them over his shoulder, not sure what to expect.

He found the blush on her face to be quite cute and he shivered lightly at the feeling of her soft fingers touching his skin.

She slowly, carefully slipped the cloth off, around his ankles, sure to keep eye contact until the deed was done, then she looked down. She wished to examine him. If he had any wounds, like her, or maybe scars she could care for. She merely wished to find any means she could to make him happy.

His blush intensified as she began to scope out his body. He felt so exposed to her, yet he didn't mind it. It gave him a good feeling.

His flesh was so soft and creamy pale. He seemed almost flawless aside from his malnutritioned appearance. But she saw no open wound to care for, so, with a frown, she stepped back and began to strip herself for bed. She didn't have much, and what she had was dirty, but she'd have to make due. She unbuckled the remainder of the straight jacket she'd been using as a coat and slipped it off around her, wearing now only a messy white tank too that was too small for her and a pair of dirty shorts. She didn't even have underwear, they'd grown too small for her and she wasn't given a replacement...

Crona took note of how thin she was and how everything she had was dirty. Her skin was so soft and it made him blush more. He would have to get her proper clothing, he decided.

She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering and cold but not wanting anything to do with the jacket any longer. She curled up in a corner and held her legs, a bit scared. She'd spent so long trapped in the dark, she was used to it, but she didn't like it.

Crona brought a blanket over to her to cover her up. "You looked cold," he whispered, pulling her over to the mattress. "Let's get some sleep."

She blushed and nuzzled against him a little. Her cheeks burned red as she was held but she enjoyed it. She laid next to him, hand and cheek against his chest, afraid to close her eyes.

Crona fell asleep quickly, heart racing as he held the girl in his arms.

She stayed awake, only shutting her eyes to moisten them as she laid there.

"Get some sleep," he murmured. "It's okay, I'm here to protect you."

"M-must... Protect... From me..." She said, or tried to say rather. She curled up close to him and wrapped the blanket around him as well. "You sleep. I protect..."

"O-okay," he yawned and curled up with her.

She gently pet his head as he slept, listening to his breathing, his heartbeat... It was soothing.

She was on his thoughts as he slept. All he could think about was her and how beautiful she was.

It was hard to tell when morning was since it was so dark in his room, but she stayed awake all night long.

Crona woke with a smile on his face, for he woke up in Artemis's arms. "Morning. Did you sleep at all?"

She frowned but nodded, lying to him as to keep him for worrying

He stretched a bit and smiled at her. "Let's get you some clean clothes," he whispered.

She looked at herself, she thought that maybe she should bathe first or she'd just get the new clothes dirty...

He noticed her looking over herself and it dawned on him. "How about I run you a bath first?" he offered.

She blushed and nodded. She was so dirty, she was ashamed

"No need to feel ashamed," he whispered, as if reading her mind.

She blushed, his low whisper made her shiver a little. She held her hands up to her chest

"I think you are beautiful," he whispered, not knowing where this courage came from.

She blushed even deeper, hiding her face a little with her hands. Beautiful...? She looked at him only for a moment before looking away in embarrassment

He cupped her chin and turned her face towards his. "I mean it. You really are," he whispered. His new-found confidence allowed him to lean forward and press a small kiss on her lips.

She blushed even deeper and tried to relax, eventually closing her eyes and leaning into the kiss, not being able to help herself

Crona smiled into the kiss, happy that he was able to push himself out of his comfort zone to actually do something for once. He held her close, arms wrapping around her slim frame.

She blushed again and pressed herself against his body, holding him in her arms as her long ashen hair draped down her back

He felt his skin start to grow hot. So many emotions and thoughts were racing through his mind as they kissed. He pulled her close, starting to wonder where this was going.

She was nervous, but she owed him everything so she decided to allow him whatever he wanted of her. But perhaps she should clean up before he went any farther?

He broke from the kiss, panting. This girl made his blood sing for her. He peppered kisses down her neck, hands running up and down her back.

She couldn't help but let out little grunts and moans. His lips were so soft and tender, yet he seemed to be hungry for her...

He had no idea what he was doing, he had never been in a situation like this before. So he went off of instinct as he lowered her back onto the bed, lips locking with hers again a bit more desperately this time.

She moaned into the kiss and placed her hands on his hips. She was so nervous but she didn't want it to stop, it felt good...

His hands traced her curves as the kiss picked up intensity. His fingers lightly skimmed underneath her tank top, toying with the soft, supple flesh.

Her breath caught in her throat and she let out a choked moan as she tilted her head back, allowing him full access to her body

His hands inched higher up her stomach as his lips attached themselves to her throat, nipping lightly. He lifted the shirt off of her, throwing it to the corner of his room. He pulled away from her neck to marvel her body.

She blushed and bit her lip as he looked over her and pushed out her breasts. "You... Like..?"

"Yes I do," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her again, arms wrapping around her pulling her closer. They were so caught up in their actions that they failed to see that the door to his room had been opened.

"What is going on in here?" Medusa asked, arms crossed as she glared at her son.

She gasped at the glaring woman and covered her shame, red as an apple. She curled into the corner of the room and wrapped the blanket around herself trying to hide.

"M-mom! It isn't what it looks like!" Crona yelled, flustered as he tried to find Artemis's shirt to give back to her. This wasn't good at all.

"Oh? It looks like you were trying to romance some girl that I've never seen before. Care to explain?"

Mom...? Oh god this wasn't good... Was it bad? She wasn't all that sure, haven't ever tried this before... But she was scared.

"H-her name is Artemis. I found her yesterday and she needed somewhere safe to stay, so I brought her here," he stuttered out, throwing the tank top over to her.

She slowly slipped her shirt on and continued hiding beneath her blanket. He was going to get in trouble because of her now wasn't he..?

"And as for her being half-naked on your bed?" Medusa asked, foot tapping lightly on the ground.

"I-uh," Crona gulped. How was he supposed to explain this to her? "I really like her! Don't hurt her!" he yelled, getting in a protective stance in front of her.

She got up and pressed herself against his back peeking over at medusa, his scary mother. The look in her eyes... She didn't like it... Should she use her power? No... Too little energy... She couldn't even if she wanted to. But she had to do something...

She regarded the girl with a sneer before her expression changed. She saw something interesting in this girl, she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her," she smirked. "Next time make sure I am not home when you two decide to get intimate." Crona blushed bright red and sputtered as she walked out of the room, shutting the door. He turned towards Artemis, a shy smile on his face.

"Sorry about my mom," he apologized in a hushed voice.

"M-mom... Witch..." She said nervously. She didn't like that lady at all. Something about her was so offsetting to Artemis it made her shake and feel like she was slipping away again. She was too tired to fight it but she had to... But at least her body was too tired to torture Crona with her powers...

"Yeah she is a witch," he said. He saw her start to get shaky and he held her. "I'm so sorry about her. Let me get the bath started for you," he whispered.

She nodded but didn't move for her spot. What did his mother have planned for her...? She couldn't really be okay with a strange girl staying her or getting intimate with her son... Could she?

He came back and saw her sitting in the same spot. "Come on, it's time for your bath," he whispered. He saw the conflict in her eyes, and he hoped to get the worry to go away from her. He didn't like that she was all upset.

She shakily stood but lost her footing and fell into Crona, on her knees. She blushed but it didn't last long before her eyes dropped closed and she fell on top of him. She was so tired...

Crona lifted her, carrying her to the bathroom. He knew she lied when she said she slept well. He placed her on the toilet as he ran the water. He shook her slightly. "Hey, wake up. The bath is ready," he whispered.

She didn't wake, only groaned and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder.

He smiled and held her close. He lowered her into the water, not wanting to take her clothes off as to preserve her modesty.

She groaned a little and let her head roll to the side as she lay in the water. She felt weird... Maybe because she was asleep, or maybe because she was still clothed, she really didn't know what was going on but in her dreams she was immersed in a strange black liquid...

Crona smiled at the sleeping girl as he grabbed a washcloth to help clean her.

She laid relaxed, leaving herself open for him. He could start to see what she really looked like under all that dirt

"Um Artemis, I can't clean you while you have your shirt and shorts on," he whispered, blushing.

She groaned and rolled onto her side, disregarding him. She was so tired...

Crona felt embarrassed. He didn't want the girl to think he was taking advantage of her. "Artemis," he said, poking her side.

She groaned and opened her eyes slightly to look at the boy. "Crona..."

"I-I need you to take your shirt and shorts off so I can finish cleaning you," he whispered, looking down at his knees.

She blushed a little but slowly took her clothes off, covering herself with her hands at first, then relaxing away to give him access.

Crona was bright red as he scrubbed at her skin. Sure, when they were in his room this embarrassment wasn't there, but they were caught up in the moment. Now, he didn't want her to think any less of him.

She blushed when she realized everything he had to wash. She but her lip and watched his hand

He made sure to be quick, her eyes following his every move.

She blushed as he washed her, watching him until he was done. "Cl-clean..?"

"Yes, you are all clean," he smiled, adverting his gaze so she could rinse off. "I will go find you some new clothes," he murmured, leaving the room.

She dripped water down herself to rinse off before getting out and wrapping up in a towel. Still quite tired, she curled up on the bath mat and fell back to sleep

Crona walked back into the bathroom with a spare shirt and shorts and smiled when he saw the sleeping girl.

She was snoozing, holding the towel like a child while it was wrapped around her

He shook her gently to try to wake her.

She raised her arm and wrapped it around his neck and pulled him down, holding him like a teddy bear

He blushed. She was just so adorable. He tickled her lightly, trying to wake her.

She giggled and held tighter, but opened her eyes to look at him

"Time to get dressed," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

She groaned and sat up. She wanted to sleep so badly... But perhaps keeping tired was a good idea so she couldn't harm him.

"After you dress you can take a nap," he smiled, standing to give her her privacy.

She pulled on the clothes and stood behind him, leaning her head on his back tiredly

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her before picking her up. "Let's get you to bed sleep head," he joked, carrying her to his bedroom.

She laid against him comfortably and fell asleep as she was carried, she couldn't help it. She was so tired...

He put her in his bed and crawled in next to her, holding her. She was just so cute.

She curled up with him, holding onto him as if he wouldn't be there when she woke, like she'd never see him again and she wanted it to last

He kissed her on the forehead, watching her as she softly slept. How did a girl he just met capture his heart so?

His presence and warmth kept the nightmares away... For once, she felt in control of her own mind...

He held her close, wanting to protect her from every danger.

She awoke several hours later, not wanting to sleep too much or she wouldn't sleep later that night when he fell asleep. Granted, she wouldn't mind watching him sleep either... But she was wasting precious hours with him.

"Sleep well beautiful?" he whispered, kissing her forehead.

She blushed and nodded, smiling slightly

"Good," he whispered into her hair, pulling her close.

She blushed a little as he was so close. She placed a hand on his chest, closing her eyes to feel and embrace his beating heart

He kissed her cheek and pressed his nose against hers lovingly.

She blushed again and looked into his eyes. "M-mom... Home...?"

"I don't think so," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

She bit her lip, blush getting deeper as she tried to speak with her eyes.

Crona was confused at first then got the hint, leaning in to kiss her softly.

She pressed her body against his as they kissed, wanting to be as close to him as she could. She laced her fingers in his, holding his hand.

His free hand cupped her cheek as he deepened the kiss, wanting more of her.

She placed her other hand on the back of his neck as they kissed, starting to squirm against him as her body heated up

He rolled slightly, pinning her underneath him as the kiss intensified.

She started to moan beneath him, desperately wanting for his touch.

His hands started roaming her body, fingers slowly sliding underneath her shirt.

His touch felt so good, she couldn't get enough of him!

His kisses trailed her neck as his hands slowly slid the shirt up, pausing to look into her eyes to make sure it was okay.

She bit her lip again and boosted her breasts up to him, almost hoping he would play with them, though that sounded strange to her. Her body was telling her things she wanted that she'd never experienced before.

He peeled the shirt off of her, throwing it to the corner as he marveled her body, one hand trailing up her body to cup a supple breast.

She let out a surprised noise when he touched her breast, getting more pleasure than she thought she would from it.

He wondered where this courage came from as he lightly squeezed her breast, mouth finding hers again for a passionate kiss. He just prayed his mother didn't walk in again.

She moaned into the kiss squirming beneath him once more.

He groped a bit harder as his other hand trailed up her body to tangle in her hair, pulling her in closer as his tongue licked her lips, begging for entrance.

She blushed, unfamiliar with this but opened her lips for his entry, gaining more pleasure once more than she expected as he played with her tongue. She moaned against his hot mouth as she started thrusting lightly against his groin involuntarily.

Crona groaned deep as she brushed against him, his hand switching breasts to give equal pleasure.

She gripped at the sheets beneath her as he pleasured her, wishing they could be impossibly closer.

He broke from the kiss and started nipping at her neck, little marks forming on her flesh as his mouth got closer and closer to her breasts.

She let out a sharp moan with each nip, her chest rising the closer he got to her breasts. Oh god she'd never felt like this before... What should she do? He was giving her so much pleasure and she had no idea of what to do but lie there and let him do what he wanted.

He kissed around her nipple before taking it in his mouth, suckling softly. Her moans of pleasure spurred him on. He wanted her to be completely happy.

As his lips caressed her sensitive breast, she gripped the sheets with one hand and placed the other gently atop his head. She bit her lip and arched her back, lifting her breast more toward his mouth.

His hand came up to palm the unattended breast, other arms going under her body to trace her spine lightly. He loved these sounds she made.

Oh god it all felt so good, she felt her legs cross a bit on their own, a strange feeling growing there and in the pit of her stomach. "C-Crona..." She called out his name.

"Yes?" he murmured, kissing over to her other breast. She made him feel all warm in a nice way.

"M-more..." She begged and raised her hips slightly, thrusting against him.

"Okay," he whispered, fingers trailing down her body to land on the waistband of her shorts. He had no idea what he was doing, so he let instinct guide him.

She bit her lip once more, a bruise starting to form where she'd been biting. She lifted her hips against his hand. He was so soft and warm... She longed for more of his touch.

His hand inched underneath the waistband, a slight groan falling off his lips from her soft skin. He kissed his way back up her body, his lips taking her swollen and bruised ones in a kiss.

Her breath caught in her throat as he inched closer to her mound, for some reason, that's where her body was telling her she wanted him to touch... It made her nervous, she was a bit scared but she wanted it so badly.

"I will only do this if you want me to," he whispered as he kissed her again. For some reason, his body itched to explore this new part of her. He didn't understand it at all, but he knew it felt good.

She blushed and looked away for a moment. She was embarrassed but she wanted it... She needed it. She nervously nodded to him and slightly spread her legs.

He kissed her harder as his fingers lightly traced her folds, surprised at the sudden wetness and warmth that surrounded him.

She jolted a little beneath him, having not expected the sudden rush of pleasure. She quickly pulled his head into hers, deepening the kiss as much as she possibly could. The anticipation was killing her, but she couldn't help but to start to show her rousing passion.

He moaned loudly into her lips as his fingers continued toying with her. As their kiss picked up passion and speed, his fingers slowly slipped into her.

She gripped the sheets below her and involuntarily began to thrust against his fingers, lightly at first, but picked up speed as her body begged for deeper pleasure.

Crona began to pant from their kisses, the heat of the moment catching up to him. His free hand slowly pushed the shorts off her body, giving him more room.

She reached and gripped onto the band of his underwear, gently tugging at them as he pleasured her, wanting him to join her in nudity and vulnerability. She panted and moaned rather loudly as he touched her.

He shrugged out of his boxers, kicking them across the room as he started kissing down her body. He wanted to taste more of her luscious skin.

She couldn't take it anymore, she needed him, badly. She felt like she was going crazy! She grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the ground underneath herself and kissed him, sticking her tongue roughly in his mouth. She straddled him and thrust against, but not penetrating yet, his hard manhood.

Crona groaned from the feeling of her warmth rubbing against his erection. She was feisty, and it made it all the better for him. He held her hips, grinding her heat against his length repeatedly, trying to prepare her for what was to come.

He wanted him inside, but she was scared... Would it hurt? She wasn't sure. She kissed him long and hard before deciding, and propping his erection up to prod her tight center.

"A-are you sure?" he managed to mumble out. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt her.

She frowned a little. No she wasn't sure... But her body was. She wasn't sure what else to do than to listen to her body. Even prodding felt so good... She kissed him once more. Maybe he should take charge again..? Maybe she'd pushed herself too far and wind up hurting the both of them.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, leaning up to kiss her. "You are far too precious to me. I want you to be 100% sure that this is what you want."

She paused for a moment, though her body wanted it desperately, her mind wanted to avoid the pain. She trusted him, and she wanted to please him as he'd been pleasing her, she also wanted to continue and become closer to him... But the pain... She was accustomed to pain. She didn't want to live that life anymore... Though if she did this now, it would take the pain away sooner than later so she wouldn't have to worry... Right?

He cupped her cheek and looked in her eyes, trying to convey how he felt for her.

She teared up a little as she looked in his eyes, then smiled a little. She nodded. This was what she wanted... She had to have him.

He grasped onto her hips and guided her on him. "I love you," he whispered, sliding into her.

She moaned loudly as he slipped inside of her, leaning down to his ear. "I... Love you too..." She tried to be as clear as she could.

He captured her lips in a soft kiss as he gave her time to adjust to her size. He didn't want to move before she was ready. She had full control of him right now.

As he slid in deeper he eventually came to a stop that hurt her enough to make her squeal a little. Her hymen... He'd have to break it to get all the way inside of her. But she didn't care, she wanted this. She gripped the sheets and tried to bear it.

He could tell she was in pain and he felt terrible. He peppered kisses on her face as she continued sliding on him, breaking through her barrier.

She cried out loudly as he broke through, his entire length now inside of her. Tears had formed in her eyes, but she tried to stay strong. She took a few deep breaths.

He kissed away her tears as he stayed as still as possible to let her adjust to him. He wanted to move, to explore more of her tight heat.

She leaned down and laid on top of him, kissing him lightly and began to move on her own. It was painful at first, but then it turned to pure pleasure.

He continued to restrain himself because he knew as soon as he gave into instinct that there would be no stopping himself. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as possible.

She moaned as she thrusted, starting to pick up speed. She was enjoying, the closeness, the pleasure, but mostly because it was him.

He pulled her close to him, rolling the two of them over so he was on top. He couldn't restrain himself any longer. He needed to cherish this girl for all she was worth. He began to thrust into her faster, teeth worrying her neck as he kissed and nipped at it.

She moaned louder as he bit at her neck and thrusted harder and harder. "C-Crona!" She moaned as she gripped onto him, digging her finger into his back gently.

He growled from the slight clawing, the sharp pain spurring him to go deeper into her as he lifted her leg up to wrap around his hip.

She moaned louder as he bore into her, holding onto him tighter to pull him closer.

He enjoyed the overwhelming pleasure that this girl brought him. His lips trailed all over her flesh, settling on suckling a breast.

She felt tightness in her groin that was growing rapidly. "I-I..." She couldn't get the words out between her moans.

His fingers tangled into her hair, giving him more leverage as he continued thrusting into her. He felt a heat pool in his lower abdomen, but he didn't know what it meant. All he knew was that it felt so good.

The pleasure became more and more intense until her body reached a climax, making her cry out his name in pleasure as hot liquid dripped down her thighs and wet his length.

Her walls clenching around him drove him to his own release. He thrusted two more times before he groaned her name out, his seed filling her up as he panted. He slumped over her, his chest sticking to hers from the sweat.

As he filled her the pleasure intensified once more, making a little more hot liquid mix with his inside of her.

He placed kisses on her sweaty brow as he tried to regain his breath, whispering I love you in her ear over and over again.

She held onto him lightly, tiredly, and whispered the same sweet things he said to her.

He groaned, pulling out of her reluctantly. He never wanted to separate from her now that he knew how close they could become. He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him in his arms, kissing her forehead sleepily.

She easily fell asleep in his arms, exhausted. Hoping tomorrow he wouldn't turn into a dream.

Crona smiled wide at the sleeping girl in his arms. He never thought in a million years he would get someone to beautiful and loving.

She held onto him tightly as she slept, light breathing escaping her lips as her pounding heart slowed.

He drifted to sleep, kissing her forehead before doing so.

She awoke still in his arms, smiling. But she figured she should probably get dressed before his mom busted in and caught them.

Crona woke groggily, a bit stiff from earlier. But he smiled when he saw the beautiful girl dressing herself. "Good morning," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her forehead.

She giggled and nuzzled against him as she held onto his arms. She turned her head to face him and kissed him, pressing her body against his front.

He held her close as they kissed, elated that there was such a beauty in his life.

She turned so her from was pressed against his and touched him gently.

He moaned lightly from her soft caresses as he deepened the kiss. He knew it was risky because his mom could come home any minute, but she just made him do crazy things.

"Crona..." She cooed as she caressed his soft skin, biting her bruised lip again before leaning up and nipping at his neck a bit, as he had to her before.

"Y-yes Artemis," he groaned out, pulling her close to him.

"Touch me... Again...?" She asked as she thrusted against him a little and kissed his neck, sucking at his flesh and leaving marks.

He groaned. "You'll have to be quiet incase my mother comes home," he whispered, moving to lock the door.

She came up behind him and held him, placing a hand over his length and massaging it gently. "Can't... Promise..." She whispered in his ear. He made her feel so good she wasn't sure she could quiet herself.

He moaned loudly before pouncing on her, lips sucking her neck as he ripped her shirt off.

She giggled. My he was feisty... She moaned quietly and thrust against him. "Do anything... You want... To me." She told him.

He groaned as he pressed her up against the wall, his hands roughly groping her breasts.

She put her hands above her head showing submission to him with a smile.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her up, wrapping her legs around his hips as he pressed into her.

She moaned and thrusted against his hardening length, arching her back so it was rubbing right up against her clit.

Crona felt his knees go weak for a moment as she did so, before slamming her into the wall again.

She cried out in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Anything you want... Anything..." She repeated.

"Good," he whispered, nipping her neck forcefully as his hands cupped her breasts roughly.

She moaned loudly and arched her back, leaning her breasts into his hands.

"You are gorgeous," he whispered, kissing up and down her neck.

"All yours..." She reminded him as she kissed him.

"I know," he murmured, hooking his fingers on the waistband of her shorts and pulling them down.

She moaned a little as she wriggled out of her bottoms.

She was moving too slowly for him as he ripped the panties he gave her in half.

Wow he really wanted her didn't he? This made her excited. She was already soaked down low and her legs were shaking.

The secrecy of what they were doing spurred him on. He needed her, now.

"Take me... Take me p-please..." She called out to him, desperately needing him now.

"As you wish my dear," lowering her down on to him, groaning in pleasure as her walls coated him.

She moaned and dug her fingers lightly into his shoulders. He fit so perfectly inside of her...

He immediately started thrusting into her, not able to wait for her to adjust. She drove him so perfectly crazy.

She pulled herself against him to hold him as he thrust inside of her. His roughness was... Rather enjoyable.

His teeth nipped at his neck as her thrusted faster. This was so sporadic, so amazingly wonderful.

She couldn't her enough of him! She was crazy about him and how he made her feel.

He gripped onto her hips roughly, slamming her down on his faster and harder than before. She was so wonderfully light that it drove him insane.

"I-I'm..." She tried to warn him about her climax but couldn't get it out between her moans, her muscles spasmed around his.

"Go ahead, do it," he growled in her ear, thrusting in more deeply as he felt his own release coming on.

She tried to stave it off until he climaxed, wanting to feel him fill her up once more.

He kissed her roughly, hands groping at the firm flesh of her bottom as he thrusted more forcefully into her, holding back his release.

"C-Crona!" she yelled out, losing herself in the pleasure, walls clamping down on him.

He gave one final thrust before coming in her, groaning her name in pleasure as he panted.

She held him close, shivering from the intensity of what just happened as she kissed him lightly.

He pulled out, hating having to be separated from her now. He collapsed against her, her back pressing into the wall.

"B-bed?" she asked, nudging him as she panted. She loved this boy and everything they shared, even if they had just met a day before.

He nodded, lifting her up and wobbling over to the bed, placing her down gently before collapsing next to her, muscles aching slightly, in a good way of course. "I love you Artemis," he whispered, reaching over to pull her close.

"Love you too," she whispered, yawning as she snuggled close to him.

He smiled at her, lifting the blanket to cover them as they fell asleep, happy that no matter what would happen in their lives, they would have each other.

**A/N: **Read and review my lovelies! First attempt at portraying Crona, so I hope I did well!


End file.
